Finale
by Delicate Petals
Summary: This is what they would do for a friend...Team 7 love, SasuSaku, and Naruhina


**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is a new fanfic I have started. I hope you enjoy!!**

**Pairings: SasuSaku and Naruhina and other minor pairings**

'blah'- Thinking

_blah- emphasis_

blah-Normal

**

* * *

**

**Finale**

* * *

Team ten had finally arrived at the scene and joined the rest the group. The rookie nine except one, the sand sibling, Gai's team, Karin, Suigetsu, and Sai watched in horror at the beast ahead of them. Ino gasped in horror at the sight for what she saw was a vast open area of darkness, the dark clouds hovering in the sky, the landscape gone, crushed beneath the feet's of the beast, and a dark heavy feeling of despair was covering over all of the hidden leaf village, through the souls of every living person as if drowning in freezing water. History was repeating itself. 

"Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata whimpered beneath her breath and sweat.

This was getting very tiring for Hinata. The jutsu she had casted was draining away all her energy even if Gaara was there helping her with his sand barrier. They both had casted a barrier around the demon so that it wouldn't come closer to the village but time to time it would hit the barrier with so much force that it would actually shift to the demons favour letting it inch closer to the village.

"This is getting worser by the minute," Kiba had started "The enemy ninja's are trying to get closer to the nine-tails, and the nine-tails is inching closer to the village!"

"Not only that, but we have to get the intruders out of our village!" Lee exclaimed.

"No," Shikamaru had spoken up "Hokage-sama told us specifically not to move away from the nine-tails. Our mission is to stay with it, making sure it doesn't get near the village and the enemies don't get near it! I know it's hard to watch our home get destroyed like this but we can't disobey these orders. To many lives are counting on us," Shikamaru sighed "It truly is troublesome…"

"But…!" Chouji began.

"Besides," Shikamaru said out loud so his voice overpowered Chouji's "The other shinobi's are doing exactly the same thing we would have done. Do you guys think you can do any better then what they are doing?"

Everyone there stood in silent, except for one.

It was Karin.

"What the hell?! Where is the Hokage? She needs to be here more than anything else!!" she yelled.

"She'd be here but she is locked in combat with a powerful Akatsuki member, she has no choice!" Tenten told the redhead.

Shikamaru was getting really annoyed with this.

"Everyone, FOCUS!"

All off a sudden the ground shook beneath there feet's as the Kyuubi leaped trying to set his self free. This strained Hinata even more and she fell to the ground but still not letting go of the jutsu. The demon growled in his demonized voice causing the hairs on everyone's spine to stand up. At that very moment Neji quickly took position for his gentle fist attack and announced, "They're coming. Stand guard."

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were already in position as the others took their position. An then came a shower of Kunai's, arrows, and shurikens towards their way from the forest behind them.

Neji rotated in his gentle fist attack causing the weapons to push back, with Tenten and Rock Lee as his back up, while the others charged forward in to the trees and leaves, each taking out eight to ten shinobi's on their own.

But while Kiba and Akamaru sank their teeth into their enemies, and Shino's insect army swarmed over, and Suigetsu's blade went through the bodies and Sai created what one would call a masterpiece of the enemies' demise, there were two people who did not budge from their spot.

One was a shinobi. And the other was a kunouchi. They both stood their and watched their comrade, _their best friend_, consumed within the thing that was called the nine-tails.

The battle rage behind them but to them, at that moment, it didn't matter for their toughest battle was right in front of them.

The teams had all regrouped once again around the pair after their fight.

"We got rid of the first batch" Shikamaru started through broken breaths,

"Both more are on the way" Kiba finished.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura, we could use your damn help!" Suigetsu yelled as he wiped away his sweat.

Everyone turned to look at the pair between them.

Silence.

The intensity of the silence was like the roaring of the fox demon. Dreadful.

All of them waited, one expecting another to talk.

Hinata decides she wants too. And event though her voice was like a melody to most ears the words that came out of her mouth made it sound like a hideous shriek.

"W-where is N-Naruto-kun?" she whimpered.

Everyone turned around to see where she (and Gaara) was standing.

Everybody's body had tensed up. All off their bodies went rigid. It was obvious that everyone was dreading this.

"What are you talking about? Can't you see? He's right there!" Karin pointed towards the Kyuubi.

Hinata was never the one to argue and get angered easily but when she had to stand up for what she believed in, she would do with so much firmness, that it made even the toughest shinobi stand and listen.

"That," she pointed at the Kyuubi and mimicked Karin "Is not Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun would never do these things. He would never kill anyone, he would never destroy our village, he would never be consumed in this much darkness! Naruto-kun is nothing like that!" she said with tears in her lavender eyes.

"Oh yeah, then tell me where he is? You have checked with your Byakugan and you found nothing, I looked for the boy with my eyes and I can't detect his chakra anywhere. So that could only mean one thing; his chakra has fused with the demon or is dea-!"

"Shut-up Karin!" Ino yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut-up you bi-…"

And then a fight had erupted out between the teens when suddenly Gaara spoke up from behind Hinata.

"Enough."

Everyone stopped and turned their heads towards the Kazekage.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke turned his head to look at him "I know where Naruto might be at this moment."

Everyone look surprised,

"Like the Hyuuga girl said, that isn't Naruto…Naruto is actually within the stomach of the beast."

"That's a lie," Karin ha once again interrupted "I checked and scanned the whole demon and I found no traces of the kids chakra!"

"I have been consumed by one of the nine demons; I believe I know a little more that you."

Everyone glared at her and Karin was about to argue but Suigetsu came from behind and placed a hand on her mouth and held her body in place with another. She made struggling noise but at least her mouth was shut.

Gaara turned his head towards Sasuke. "The reason to why no one can sense or see his chakra is because he is not really inside the stomach. Rather he is inside the dimension that's within the stomach."

The expression of shock had covered all of there faces.

"I remember when I had been consumed… I was in a different place, it was unworldly."

The sudden hope and desperation was so visible and clear within the eyes of Sasuke and Sakura that it made _Sai _cast a frown upon his usually expressionless face.

"This is all I can help you with. The rest is up to you."

Everyone looked puzzled at the situation except for four people who had come up with an idea. The same idea.

"Hey Sasuke," Suigetsu said as he removed his hand that covered Karin's mouth to get his water bottle and take a sip "Your thinking of using that jutsu, aren't you?"

Karin looked at Suigetsu to Sasuke. "It's dangerous Sasuke."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and watched for his answer but she was pretty sure she knew what it was. Sasuke turned around to face the kyuubi. It's decided.

"I'm going."

"What? Where are you going Sasuke-san?" Lee asked with curiosity.

She knew Sasuke wouldn't answer so Sakura does it for him.

"Sasuke-kun knows a jutsu that lets him travel through dimension, and so he is going to use that jutsu and teleport himself to where Naruto is," Sakura turns around and faces Sasuke "And I am going with him."

Sasuke abruptly makes eye contact with her.

"No your not."

Sakura was expecting this. Typical Sasuke-kun.

"Look Sasuke-kun, Naruto is my comrade, my friend, my team-mate too, not just yours. We will save Naruto, together,"

"Stop being stubborn. I am not able to take you with me." He was starting to lose his patience.

"Liar. You took me to another dimension when we were against Itachi, what's stopping you form taking me this time?."

"No. You'll just get in my way."

"You should take her," Shikamaru interrupted "Sasuke. It is both of your duty's to save him. You're a team."

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru.

"Yeah Uchiha" Neji agreed.

"Please Sasuke-kun…" Hinata pleaded.

And then soon after one by one, even Karin, had started to agree.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with tears in her eyes.

"I want to be there for both of you. Please, I don't want to suffer the pain of losing you again and losing Naruto at all. It will kill me…Please…" she whispered.

Sasuke watched her for a long time and then finally with a little anger in his voice "Hn".

Sakura smiled.

"Sasuke, how are you going to do it?"

"I've got a plan."

* * *

Sasuke and Shikamaru had devised a strategy while Suigetsu sprawled down various scrolls on the ground.

While the preparations were being made Sakura made herself over to where Hinata was.

"Ano...Hinata...How are you holding out?" Hinata looked up with a sad expression plastered upon her face.

At that moment she knew exactly what Hinata was feeling.

Sakura placed her hand on Hinata's shoulder "Don't worry Hinata we'll bring Naruto back to you, I promise."

Hinata smiled "Thank you."

* * *

Everyone had gotten in position.

This was it.

"Alright," Shikamaru said "everyone ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!"

And in an instant everyone blurred out of scene.

Hinata and Gaara both released the shield. From exhaustion Hinata had started to fall but Gaara had grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"Stay strong, Hyuuga."

She looked at him

"Yes."

---

Kankurou got his puppet chakra string around the Kyuubi's leg and then Kiba and Akamaru jumped forward biting the leg in place.

" Finally our time to shine!"

"Yeah!"

"WOOF!"

---

Lee then soon performed his leaf hurricane and Tenten sent enormous amount of exploding weapons towards the second leg causing an injury.

"The flame of youth burns stronger then ever. Yeah!"

"Never underestimate a Kunouchi."

---

Neji used his Byakugan and saw that over a hundred chakra points were on the Kyuubi's ankle.

He smirks. _'Time to block them.'_

As soon as Neji had disable the ankle's chakra points Chouji took this as an advantage and did his jutsu and tried forcefully to knock down the beast's leg. After awhile a hard thud hit the ground as the knee of the beast hit the ground. Bingo.

"Perfect."

"Aww man, I'm hungry."

---

Suigetsu took out the Samahada and slit the ankle of the beast causing a deep gash within the leg and Shikamaru took advantage off this and locked the leg of the beast with his shadow possession.

"Damn right!"

"That was troublesome…"

---

Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, and Sai got ready.

Final step.

Shino then called his army of insects. They swarmed over the eyes of the Kyuubi, unabling it's vision. But what Ino was about to do was suicidal. She was afraid but she didn't care. Ino took position and she formed hands signs and then "MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!"

To the Kyuubi that jutsu would have been a flicker and a mere second distraction and in all honesty that's all Ino needed.

Karin noticed the increase in the Kyuubi's Chakra .

"NOW!!"

Sasuke and Sakura readied themselves for flight as the bird that Sai had drawn took departure. And then suddenly a rush of wind came from behind from Temari's fan. That caused the speed of the bird to increase and elevated it even more towards the stomach where the seal sign had appeared as soon as his chakra had increased.

They inched closer and got ready.

This was it.

Everyone knew all this hard work would all end in a second but they didn't care. They just wanted Sasuke and Sakura to reach the stomach.

And they did.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the waist with one arm and jumped off the bird and while still in the air and closer to the stomach then ever before, he placed his hand on the stomach.

"Ninja Art: TELEPORTAION JUTSU!"

And right before they teleported Sakura turned her head to see everyone beneath her.

She saw everyone's body being thrown away,

Kankuro had called his puppets to shield Kiba and Akamaru's but to no avail, instead just got shattered to a million pieces.

Lee held Tenten close to him as they flew across the field.

Neji had landed brutally on ground while Chouji fell on top of him and then rolled over, his arm apparently broken.

Sai called out his drawing to create a wall around him but to no avail. The demon destroyed it.

Shikamaru ran towards Temari to push her out of the way before one of the tails would hit her but it didn't matter for it hit them both and pushed them across the field.

Suigetsu grabbed Karin with one arm and had placed the Samahada sword in front of them, a desperate attempt to shield them from the lashing tails but to no gain and they both were compacted beneath it's tail but Sakura knew Suigetsu would probably became water and got out of there in time never abandoning Karin.

Shino flew across the field as soon he placed his body in front of Ino's fainted body, an act of protection.

Sakura watched Ino, panicking and praying that she wasn't dead. That she had only collapsed.

And then Sakura heard Gaara.

"Hinata, DON'T!"

Sakura saw that Hinata had started to make the same hands for the shield.

'She's not…she wouldn't!'

She did.

She had created a shield for everyone with her remaining chakra.

Sakura watched in horror.

"GAARA-SAN, STOP HER! SHE'LL DIE!!"

And that was the last thing she said before she and Sasuke teleported and disappeared.

None of them cared that they were injured and bloodied and almost dying as they laid there on the ground. There was only one thing that matter to them at that moment. One thought running through all of their minds.

"SAVE NARUTO"

* * *

Reviews !! 


End file.
